Cassandra
Cassandra Andrea Halliwell born May 30, 2008 (Gemini) is the oldest daughter of Prudence Halliwell and Andrew Trudeau, born two minutes before her younger sister Brianna and eight minutes before her youngest sister Patricia. Cassandra is down to earth and prefers to focus on logical solutions rather than allow her emotions to get in the way, unlike that of her younger sisters. Responsible and organised, she is very goal oriented. She is also proper and caring. Cassandra is a quarter witch, a quarter whitelighter, and half ghost. Her powers consist of premonitions, empathy, orbing, limited telepathy, and wielding the element of Air. History 'Early Life (Season 10) ' Cassandra is first intoduced in Season 10 at nine years old as the oldest and most responsible of Prue's triplets. Normally logical and level headed, she is sometimes prone to letting her emotions rule her because she is an empath. After her cousins are taken by a lower level demon and her mother and aunts opt to bind their powers it is Cassandra who reacts most strongly and irrationally towards the suggestion. This is because she had found the Book of Shadows lying open to the Power Binding spell and when she questioned her Aunt Piper about it, Piper brushed it off causing Cassandra to storm angrily from the kitchen. Prue goes to Cassandra's room to talk to her and Cassandra questions her mother about binding their powers, stating that it's not fair and that she was not the one who got kidnapped. She immediately feels guilty and begins to cry. Prue explains to her that binding their powers is to keep them safe and tells them that as kids their powers were born and that their father was a mortal, pointing him out to her eldest daughter in a photo album. Cassandra reluctantly agrees but asks if they will get them back someday to which Prue replies that it is their destiny. Cassandra then returns upstairs with her mother to apologise to her aunt. Wyatt convinces the sisters not to bind their powers and instead send them to Magic school. Attacks by demons become more prominent. Cassandra is the ninth and final child to actually be adbucted by Nalmus. Once captured she is infected with the powers of a Gorgon. This causes her to sprout snakes in her hair. When the Charmed Ones arrive to save the children, Nalmus calls Cassandra to him and threatens that if the sisters use the potions they have brought that he will have Cassandra turn them to stone. In response Prue demands he get his hands off her daughter. Cassandra is the only one of the children who do es not partake in the attack of the sisters. After the sisters bargain for their children's release they are returned to the manor. It is here that she is informed along with Wyatt, Lola, and Jr and with Leo the five journey back to the Underworld to save the sisters. Her sisters, especially Brianna, are very unhappy that she is putting herself in danger and she replies that they would do the same thing if they were placed in her position. Leo kills several demons so that the children and himself will have cloaks to disguise themselves as he, Cassandra and Jr make their way through the crowd of demons towards the stage where their mothers are set to burn in front of the entire Underworld. Cassandra catches her mothers eye and while at first frightened, Prue finds herself very proud of her daughter and they exchange a wink. After a distraction is created Cassandra along with Jr and Leo scramble onto the stage. While Cassandra is distracted by her mother's pleas to return to the manor Cassandra is struck by a large energy ball produced by Nalmus. Prue tries desperatly to reach her daughter but is restrained magically. Lola goes to Cassandra and holds her while Wyatt attempts to heal her but it takes several moments the healing glow to begin, signalling that she was close to death. Wyatt is forced to stop healing Cassandra and go to Jr as Lola claims he has stopped breathing as a deep gash bleed from his head. Once both Cassandra and Jr are somewhat healed the two make their way over to help Lola with Nalmus. Cassandra is the fourth and final child of the second generation to access her element of Air as a light streams forth from her hands. Thea stops their ultimate vanquish but vanquishes Nalmus herself. When they return to the manor to find the destruction, Cassandra is extremely upset and guilt ridden over her sisters death. She experiences a great relief when her sister is revived. Powers *The Element of Air (Second after her mother to inherit the ability) *Premonitions *Empathy *Orbing *Limited Telepathy (Amongst siblings and cousins) Relationships ﻿At the beginning of Season 11 Cassandra is dating an older guy seven years her senior, a mortal named Tyler who she knew her mother would never approve of. Tyler is from Buffalo and converts to California every few weeks for business. Cassandra tries to break it off but they end up continuing to see each other a little while longer until her mother and aunts catch them together on a coffee date. In Season 11 when Cassandra makes a trip to the past with cousins Chris, Lola, and Jr, she meets the love of her life, and whitelighter, David and discovers she is pregnant with his child. The four return to the future. It isn't until the Epilogue. In Season 12 Cassandra married David and they produced three children: Paris, Andrew (Andy) and Philicity.